Dark Wing
Dark Wing is an Advanced Sith Empire Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Akuhiei pilots for his own use. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Mobile Combat Control ﻿The Dark Wing has the same qualities that the Gawain and Gurren Seiten possesses in space and controls, along with cameras and computers installed with it. It comes with two pilot seats that operates differently, as one is for piloting, while the other is for data gathering (although one pilot seat can do this on its own). Also, the Dark Wing's functions and controls are the same as the Gawain and the Gurren Seiten, as they are high-spec and requires someone of Akuhiei's caliber to master, or anyone in his family, and with the Dark Wing Key. Weapons & Abilities The Dark Wing has several of the most deadly weapons and abilities that are nearly unstoppable on the battlefield, but can be evenly fought by Kain's Gawain, Kallen's Gurren Seiten and Zack's Siegfried. It has the following: *'Advanced Float Unit:' The Dark Wing is installed with a system that allows it to fly, and the ability to levitate in the air with no effort. *'Shielding Wing Vulcans: '''The Dark Wing can not only defend itself with its wings to generate a purple aura shield around its body to defend itself from nearly all attacks, but it also comes equipped with multiple blaster guns within its wings, and can be used when there are numerous enemies on sight. *'Sith'anite Beam Scythe:' The Dark Wing's primary weapon of choice, and its deadliest. The Dark Wing has a Scythe-like weapon that relies on its saber-blade from the top tip of its weapon, and can be used to slice enemies to rippons in a matter of seconds. *'Sith'anite Twin Buster Rifle:' The Dark Wing has a pair of rifles that are more powerful than any other long-range weapons among the mobile suit units. They can be fired separately to attack enemies on both sides, and cause long destruction within their directions. When they are used together as one rifle, they can cause even more devastating damage and power, and destroy an entire army with no effort. However, the only thing that can be evenly matched to this is the Gawain's Hadron Cannons, and can be fought evenly by the Siegfried's Hadron Buster Rifle, and can be countered by the Siegfried's Getsuga attack. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Dark Wing comes installed with an equipped system that allows it to refill itself with energy back to full-capacity in a matter of minutes. *'Combat Efficiency:' The Dark Wing is a dangerous opponent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and it uses its speed to attack enemies in rapid succession. *'Life & Energy Absorbtion:' The Dark Wing comes with a unique ability to parasitically drain an enemy's life force and energies from within their mobile suits, and of their own bodies. When it does this, the Dark Wing is then healed of its body capacity, and can continue to fight. *'Hyperdrive Core: The Dark Wing is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'''Cloaking Device: The Dark Wing has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated. *'Reaper System:' The Dark Wing is installed with a system in its core capacity that allows it to become more deadly and dangerous in battle. When activated, the Dark Wing's body resonates with a dark-purple aura of energies that can frighten enemies from afar, and its eyes glow with fury. Its speed enhances to the point that it can destroy numerous enemies with no one able to see it in an instant, and makes its body blend in the darkness to make it nearly unstoppable. It can go on even grounds against the Gawain's Conquerer System, and the Gurren Seiten's Radiance System. Once the battle goes long, it reverts back to normal capacities, and needs a minute to recharge. List of Pilots *Akuhiei Ragnos: Primarily﻿ Trivia *The Dark Wing is inspired by the Wing Zero unit from Gundam Wings by the Gundam series. *The Dark Wing's main theme song is In The End, by Linkin Park.